carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellmageddon
Hellmageddon 'is the final series of Chapter VIII. Trivia & Discussions * First appearance of Eon. * First appearance of Mustang (''as Chapter-''Series'') * This final series depicts Armageddon's wrath after G. Corolla's sudden death. * The poster features Veyron & Chiron was being chased by a fire-breathing raging Armageddon. * This is the first time that the series title has a "Geddon" word as most of it was used in a book version. * This final series continues the aftermath of the second war between Ford & GMC. * Now exposed, Armageddon was being accused as the bringer of darkness even the proofs is not good to testify. * With the blueprint left by Mustang, Chapter IX main story will be focusing on the truth behind Hyundai and the accordances with Armageddon. * This is the first final series that no one character dies. * D-Max expression in the ending was the feeling that they should trust Juke during his explanation of the blueprint. * Navara's backstory in Hyundai will be part of Greater Than One last episode called, Modernity. Plot (The hell is about to come as Veyron's doubts might turn into ashes) Synopsis At the restaurant inside CTC, CR-V is still wondering about Veyron's doubt while having a conversation with D-Max and with her girlfriend, Ms. Shasha then Vorg comes in and hang out with them to ask Trail-B's long disappearance as no one knows where is he at now. CR-V make fun of Trail-B that he is done for being a senseless gate guardian so he decided to leave without permission until they heard G. Eagle's yell for something. Arriving in their hideout, Chiron felt intimidated as Armageddon might set a payback for them but Veyron reminds that there is nothing to worry about if they are in the right ways. Apparently, Armageddon is about to arrive as they got tracked when Veyron enters the secret room. Hearing the flap of wings, Veyron warns Chiron that the hell is about to come and none of them will survive. ''"Hell is here, Veyron. You supposed to have a choice to survive but you messed it up," ''Armageddon yells to Veyron while initiating in his path. Chiron makes a distraction but he got quickly hit by a blazing fire fist of Geddon followed by a meteor shower wherever his location at then Armageddon continue his wrath by brutalizing Veyron over and over but somehow Veyron manage to survive from his death by using his competency. Due to Armageddon's area of effect abilities, The Hideout was being destroyed revealing their artifacts including the shot taken from the secret room. Veyron crawls away and tries to recover but he got caught again wherein he got dragged in and receive a gigantic blazing meteorite that nearly causes his life as he still manages to parry it using his baton. When Armageddon is about to kill Veyron, Chiron shows up and throws a hundred karambit but all of it got dodged as Armageddon changes back to a baby dragon form. Being startled, Chiron retracts his karambit back but all of it got melted when Armageddon fires a fireball in a cone and then he flips back to attack that causes a near fall death to Chiron. The Rizen brothers are now annihilated but Armageddon is not done yet as both of them are still alive wherein he chose Veyron first as he is the one who killed G. Corolla. He reminiscence the day when he welcomes him to the CTC and for being a leader for taking down the Baphomets. Veyron speaks up that past is past and the future will be known as the end of Armageddon. When Armageddon got dissed, Navara shows up beside and saves Veyron from his instant death by unleashing multiple slashes of darkness. On the other side locating at the Ford Intl. Base, The remaining member of Rezvani, R. Tank decided to surrender and begs that he just literally don't want to kill wherein Raptor brutally knock him down and attempts to end his life when Strad signals to stop as he needs a guy like him. Ranger was still surprised with his comeback and he asks how did he able to survive with his death during the skyway incident. Although it's kinda obvious with his appearance, Strad briefly explains that he sacrifices his mechanical fist to escape and Flex manages to recover him back to normal when one of his comrades rescues and serves it as a confidential. Raptor still can't believe that Flex can still hide secrets over and over but he probably knows that he is doing that as gratitude. Everest rejoins and apologizes that he was wrong for being out of this but Ranger able to accept it and adviced that some decisions can bring them down. R. Tank wakes up being knocked as Strad approaches holding his hand to stand him up. ''"How was it? Being under and over it now?" ''Strad says to R. Tank welcoming him to his side. Being thanked, R. Tank bows down as he will be serving as his master from now on in which Strad gracefully smiles and reminds with his future plans that he needed to work for. Raptor thinks that he might be right as he seeing a none-betrayal person the way he tells Strad that he is not here to kill anyone else so he asks Strad that they are now having a journey and also abandoning their base as nothing left to rebuild it back since most of the residents are now dead. Strad already decided to take separate ways along with R. Tank and also to get back to his base. Now leaving, Strad bids a temporary farewell to them as he will be back once he finishes the future plan in Mitsubishi Intl. Base. Back at the battleground, Navara successfully rescues the Rizen brothers away from Armageddon but that move makes Armageddon relentless as he hunts down Navara and creates a magma orb of Geddon but before the explosion Navara manage to step away and retreats as his darkness abilities have now a limitation. Veyron wakes up being carried by Navara and he witnesses the continuous wrath of Armageddon against them until Navara finds a hole to cast his portal teleportation. Armageddon still able to find them as Veyron still tracked wherein he unleashes a downfall attack to strike against them. Having no choice, Navara opens his eye of oblivion that stuns Armageddon high above the air in a second then he quickly closes it and jumps to the created portal. Armageddon gets annoyed when Navara captive Veyron & Chiron from him wherein he still hunt every single place over and over until he decided to concede after the tracking device attached got voided but he randomly fires a gigantic meteorite somewhere first before he leaves. On the other side after the teleportation, Veyron still suffering pain while being surprised with Navara's comeback so he briefly asks why did he save both of them from their near fall instant death earlier. "''Your doubts makes me pushed to save you from him as he was the '''bearer of darkness '''that no one even knew before," ''Navara says to Veyron while being recovered.'' ''' '' Veyron stuttery tells that the world needs to wake up with this especially the residents of CTC but then he still realizes that seems impossible as they are all brainwashed and they even still focusing on Navara. Out of the woods, A returning Mustang was running upon being chased by Eon as he attempts to escape and return back to CTC immediately until he reached the gate and coincidentally met G. Eagle looking for something. G. Eagle got shocked and mourns subsequently but that scene turns into a twist when Mustang felt bad and he was starting to fade until Eon appears behind wherein he escorting back to the base leaving G. Eagle dazed. ''"Stang, Finally No~no~no... NOOO!!!" '' G. Eagle says to a fading Mustang while approaching closer. When CR-V and the others arrived, They saw G. Eagle still dazing when Mustang disappears while looking at note left by Mustang. D-Max picks up the note and he witnesses a whole map of Hyundai Intl. Base and the eight reactor tower connecting to the force field barrier of the base. CR-V realizes that note will be the answer for all of this as G. Eagle mentions that Mustang got captived by the Hyundai. While huddling for the note, Juke appears beside and reveals that note is the key for their new mission that they shouldn't let Armageddon know about it. D-Max reminds Juke that they will never ever trust a Nissan again but CR-V insists that Juke might be right. Now arguing for trust issues, Juke suggests that he will be the one to kill Navara once he betrays to this mission in which D-Max still not satisfied as he knows that it is another trap again. ''"You should be thanked that guy as this note or so called as a blueprint. Why? STX already betrays Navara and you will all find out once you all set this up clearly," ''Juke says to D-Max revealing the truth behind Hyundai and STX. In the end, Armageddon was arriving at the CTC above the sky and notices something strange that D-Max agitates as he signals Juke to leave before their plan turns into ashes. Juke apologizes for not paying attention wherein he quickly blinks away and never back again leaving their plan unfinished. CR-V welcomes back Armageddon as he asks about the death of Rizen brothers but Armageddon manages to ask the stranger that they are talking to earlier. D-Max slips his word and tells that it was Veyron begging to help him then they take action to refuse it over and over. "Actually, ''He was with Navara before they escape against me so can you explain to me about this now?" ''Armageddon briefly says to D-Max about the result of his task against the Rizen brothers. All of them got dazed when hearing Armageddon's words as they are all realizing that Juke is might really telling the truth. Deaths (None)